To Give Your Heart
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Kyoya X Reader. That's all I'm saying, plus this.


**Song Of Hope: I thought that this would be a good idea for a fic, and then I decided it would be fun to do it in a second person POV. Here is a key  
****Y-your  
****N-name  
****M-mom  
****H-hair  
****L-length  
****E-eye  
****C-color  
****F-favorite  
****D-dad  
****R-room**

Kyoya and Ginga were battling again, with their friends, including (y/n), watching. (Y/N) smiled as they battled.

"LEONE! TRUE KING LION TEARING BLAST!"

"PEGASIS! STAR BOOSTER ATTACK!" With both their attacks, they ended up tying once more. (Y/N) sighed.

"Ginga used to always win against Kyoya, but now they always tie." Madoka smiled at (y/n), since Madoka was your best friend, since Madoka and you were both Bey Mechanics.

"That just shows how strong they both are." (Y/N) nodded.

"I suppose, but still. I want to see one of them become stronger than the other." Kyoya and Ginga went down into the stadium to collect their Beys.

"That was a great battle Kyoya."

"I could've won that."

"You did your best." They both came back out of the stadium, holding their Beys. (Y/N) walked over to Kyoya.

"You did really well in that battle."

"I could've done better." He handed (y/n) Leone. He always had you repair Leone, because Madoka always had her hands full with everyone else's Beys, and he and Madoka were the only other people who realized that you were a mechanic. "How long do you think it would take to repair Leone?" (Y/N) examined the damage.

"It's hard to say. It's not damaged too bad, so it could take only a few hours to all night. There's not as much damage as there used to be after a battle with Ginga. You and Leone are getting a whole lot stronger."

"Not strong enough." Then, (y/n) got an idea.

"Hey, why don't I show you how to do minor repairs? That way, when you're too far away from where I live to come and get Leone repaired, you can fix him just enough to get ready for the next battle. It wouldn't be total repairs, since you need a shop set with you, but it would be enough that you could use a travel kit for."

"That sounds like a good idea." (Y/N) smiled at Kyoya.

"Well then, let's get to my mom's store." The two started walking to your mom's store. (Y/N)'s mom and Madoka's dad were both in the business of selling Bey parts, but rather than being competitive with each other, they worked with each other, and had stores on the opposite sides of town. (Y/N) walked in to a store that said B-Port on it. "Mom, I'm home!" A woman with (y/m/h/l) (y/m/h/c) hair and (y/m/e/c) eyes walked over, wearing a/an (y/m/f/c) uniform.

"Oh, sweetie, you're here. Perfect. I've got a meeting with the WBBA about renewing my permit to sell Bey Parts. Can you run the shop while I'm gone." (Y/N) nodded.

"Sure thing Mom. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart." She looked at Kyoya. "Oh, I guess you have to change quite a bit of your plans. I didn't realize that you had plans with anyone special."

"MOM! Kyoya and I are just friends." She laughed.

"It was just like that with me and (y/d/n). I miss that man so much."

"And it's gonna stay like that." (Y/M) walked out the door.

"You better be careful sweetie!" She left.

"MOM!" She laughed as she disappeared. (Y/N) started blushing madly. "I'm sorry about my mom. She's so embarrassing!"

"She's a mom, it's her job. Now, where's your Bey repair place?"

"Oh, mine's in my room. It's upstairs." The two walked up the stairs to (y/n)'s room. It looked like (y/r), with a Bey repair station right by the window.

"So, you live at your store?" (Y/N) nodded.

"It's cost efficient. The store and house bills are all the same, short of the bills to the WBBA for buy the Bey Parts to sell." (Y/N) sat down that the desk that the Bey repair station. You showed Kyoya some stuff for basic about repairing Beys. He nodded as (y/n) showed him some different thing. "And that's about it." He nodded.

"That's a lot harder than it looks. You must be worn out all the time from this." (Y/N) just shook her head.

"Not really. I enjoy it."

"I guess I just never really appreciated all the work you do for me. I'm sorry." (Y/N) blushed, but then turned around.

"Kyoya, are you alright? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine." (Y/N) put her hand on Kyoya's forehead. It was pretty warm.

"I knew it! You're sick! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not sick! I'm just fine." He had a light blush on his cheeks, but not the kind from blushing because of being embarrassed, the kind you get when you're sick.

"Kyoya, you're sick, now come on! I'll take you to the spare bedroom."

"I'm f-I'm…" He collapsed on (y/n)'s bedroom floor. (Y/N) sighed and dragged him to the guest bedroom. Then, (y/n) struggled to throw him on the bed, but eventually got him on there, throwing the blanket over him and taking of the throw pillows. (Y/N) left, and went to the bathroom to the thermometer. Then, (y/n) went back to the guest bedroom and forced Kyoya's mouth open to put the thermometer in, pulling up a chair to sit next to him while the thermometer took his temperature. After a few minutes, (y/n) took it out.

"104º? That is not a normal temperature. Thanks for not telling me you were sick." He started stirring, then woke up.

"Why am I in your bed?" (Y/N) blushed, but then threw one of the throw pillows at him.

"Moron! This isn't my bed. This is a guest bed in the spare bedroom. You are still, however, at my house."

"Whatever, why am I still here?"

"You have a temperature of 104º. That's not a normal temperature. That's an I'm-so-sick-I'm-going-to-die temperature."

"I'm not going to die because I'm sick. I've got way too much going for me, and I don't just mean beating Ginga. I mean a lot of things." (Y/N) pointed at him dramatically, as if to prove (y/n)'s point.

"See, you're not acting like yourself right now! You're acting kinda like some really sappy guy!" He laughed.

"I'm sick and letting my guard down. I really can't help it. It's hard to keep this wall up. It takes a lot of energy." Now (y/n) was very confused.

"What wall?"

"The wall that keeps me from showing my emotions towards anything other than Beyblade. I try to act distant, but sometimes, it's hard to stay distant with an anchor drawing you close." (Y/N) got up, thinking Kyoya was insane from the fever.

"That's it! I'm calling a doctor, and telling him you're going mental from the fever!" (Y/N) started to leave, but then Kyoya grabbed (y/n)'s hand.

"Please, don't go."

"Kyoya, you just said please. You never say please. You make demands from people, and make consequences when they don't do what they're told."

"Only to keep people out, but right now, I really don't want to, especially not you." (Y/N) blushed a little, but remembered that Kyoya was sick.

"You're never gonna let me leave, are you?" He shook his head. "That's what I thought." (Y/N) sighed and sat back down.

"What's wrong, you don't want to be around me?"

"You're acting really weird Kyoya. Why can't you be yourself?"

"This is me. I'm pretending the rest of the time. I'm too tired to keep up the wall right now. Do you not like who I really am?" (Y/N) shook (y/n)'s head vigorously.

"That's not it. I mean, I really like you Kyoya, but this is too weird and-" (Y/N) realized what (y/n) had just said and then covered (y/n)'s mouth.

"You like me?"

"I didn't say that!"  
"Yes you did. If it makes you feel better, I really like you too."

"You're just saying that because you're sick and hallucinating." He shook his head.

"No, it's true." He sat up. (Y/N) tried to force him back down by pushing on his chest with (y/n)'s one free hand, but even when he's sick, he's still stronger.

"Kyoya, lay back down and get some sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Well, at least one thing that's still normal, you do what you want." He nodded.

"And right now, I want to do this." He pulled (y/n) by the arm and into a kiss. (Y/N)'s eyes widened, but didn't stop kissing him. Even if Kyoya wasn't being himself, or, in his words, finally being himself, you still liked him and didn't want it to stop.

**Song Of Hope: If you want it to continue, I'll add an extended ending, otherwise, it's done.**


End file.
